The Lightwood Ring
by rinaruth
Summary: "You've never been married, have you?" Alec stated more than asked, cutting Magnus's thoughts short. "I've never even been engaged," Magnus responded with a shrug as he turned towards the kitchen, "what would you like to eat? I'll order something, and then we can chat."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters and world courtesy of Cassandra Clare.**

 **January 2008**

When Magnus came through the door he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend watching him from the couch. Alec had a thoughtful look on his face, and the notebook Magnus had given him lay on the coffee table in front of him.

"Good evening darling" Magnus walked up and leaned over his boyfriend to peck him on the lips, "been reading again?"

It had been a common occurrence in the few weeks since they'd returned from Irdris: Magnus finding Alec contemplating one of his life stories which he'd just read. Sometimes he looked sad, sometimes entertained, sometimes simply thoughtful, and sometimes there were so many mixed emotions flitting across his face it was impossible for Magnus, no matter how good he was at reading people (and especially Alec), to know exactly what he was thinking. Alec would then ask Magnus questions about the story itself or related things, or sometimes he would just walk over and hold him, whispering that he loved him no matter what and that he deserved so much better from life.

Magnus had been so afraid of his reaction to some of the stories; afraid Alec would look at him and his life and see the monster he sometimes still saw in the mirror even after centuries of teaching himself to see a person. But instead Alec had reacted with love and compassion and understanding and everything Magnus had always needed but couldn't believe anyone would give to him so honestly and with full understanding of who and what he was. Magnus could tell that some of the things Alec read had made him somewhat uncomfortable. There were certainly things Magnus had done that Alec didn't agree with, he knew that. Yet Alec seemed to simply be happy that he was no longer keeping secrets. Magnus couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Alec, this Nephilium who brought him peace and love like he had never experienced before. Who made him start to really understand, for the first time, what home and family meant.

Their conversations on these afternoons and evenings had led to Magnus sharing a lot more stories then those written in the book. They had laughed together, cried together (though neither of them would admit that to anyone), and been utterly vulnerable with each other. Sometimes the conversations ended up being about Alec, and Magnus's heart broke a little at hearing some of the things Robert had said to Alec. But over that week they had become closer than they had ever been; closer than Magnus thought he'd ever been or would ever be with anyone.

"You've never been married, have you?" Alec stated more than asked, cutting Magnus's thoughts short.

"I've never even been engaged," Magnus responded with a shrug as he turned towards the kitchen, "what would you like to eat? I'll order something, and then we can chat."

Alec paused for a moment. "I had some dinner with Izzy and Jace earlier, we went on a quick hunt just after sundown. But I could use a coffee?" Magnus smiled at his boyfriend and with a flick of his fingers a steaming cup of coffee appeared in Alec's hand. Alec silently thanked the Angel that he no longer jumped ever time Magnus did that- he was tired of spilling hot liquids on his hand.

A couple of minutes later Magnus returned from the kitchen with his phone still in his hands. "I ordered pizza, should be here in about half an hour. And I KNOW you'll eat half of it no matter what you say, so I got lots." Magnus smirked at Alec who was rolling his eyes. It amazed Magnus how much Alec ate, and he had lived with werewolves. Then again, his boyfriend was very active with all those hunts and all that training… those abs had to come from somewhere.

Magnus settled into the couch beside Alec and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "So, what's the topic for today? And I swear, I ACTUALLY don't know why they banned me from Peru, though I'd love to. What exactly entails 'crimes unspeakable' to the Peruvian High Warlocks Council anyway?"

Alec smiled a little and kissed Magnus sweetly on the forehead before, much to Magnus's chagrin, pulling away from the warlock to sit cross-legged on the couch facing him. "Why have you never gotten married or engaged?" Alec asked, tilting his head a little to the side. He looked confused, but also a little guarded, though Magnus couldn't quite figure out why. "You've obviously loved people before, and even stayed a mortal lifetime with a couple of them, so why not marriage?"

Magnus paused a moment to collect his thoughts into something that would make sense. He had his reasons, however reasonable or not they may seem to anyone else, but he wasn't used to sharing them with anyone. It was harder than he'd ever expected to share a personal thought process with someone in a way that made sense to them. Maybe that was why Catarina always said he had terrible ideas. Or maybe she just had no sense of adventure.

"Marriage is meant to be a lifelong commitment, or at least it was during the times I was with anyone else, and that was not really an option with me. I wouldn't want to marry someone who I didn't want to spend the rest of my long life with; it wouldn't be an equal commitment. There was no-one who it would have been worth being a widower for all eternity for. Plus, most people left me once they really understood what it meant to be a warlock, to be stuck in time. Once they realized they wanted children and someone to grow old with. Once the magic stopped being exciting and new and glamorous." Magnus voice had dropped a little by the end of his speech, and Alec must have heard the hurt he tried to hide because suddenly he was engulfed by strong arms which held him tightly as Alec murmured "I'll never leave you Magnus, I will love you for the rest of my life, you deserve to be loved, and anyone who left you for reasons like that was a fool."

Magnus smiled weakly at him just as the buzzer went off, announcing the arrival of their pizza.

After dinner (during with Alec, though apparently not hungry, managed to eat most of a large pizza), the talk moved on to other topics. Alec seemed a little sad, though when Magnus asked what was wrong he smiled and said it was nothing, he was just tired. It had been a rough couple of months on both of them and especially on Alec's family, so Magnus dropped the subject in favour of kissing Alec and suggesting bed and cuddling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows, favourite, and reviews! This is my first story so feedback is appreciated (can't get better if you don't know what's wrong!).**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and world belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **May 2008**

Izzy and Alec sat beside each other at the Jocelyn and Luke's wedding. Magnus had been delayed by something and said he would be there for the reception, but unfortunately had to miss the ceremony itself. Normally this might have bothered Alec, but today he decided it might be for the best. As much as he was happy for the couple, the whole thing was making him a little melancholy though he tried to hide it. As soon as the ceremony was over and people were starting to get up Izzy turned to Alec and began beingher usual prying self.

"So Alec, when are you and Magnus going to get married?" she smirked.

"Iz, please don't." Alec muttered looking down at his shoes and sounding broken.

"What? Why? Did something happen between you two? I thought everything was going well?" Izzy seemed genuinely shocked and concerned by his reaction.

"No, no, everything is fine. It's just… marriage isn't really Magnus's thing, ok? It's not a big deal, we'll still be together and that's what matters." Alec tried to sound like it really wasn't a big deal to him. It _shouldn't_ be a big deal to him, it's not like he ever thought he would be getting married before he'd met Magnus anyway, so why did it bother him now?

"But he loves you Alec, if it's important to you I'm sure he'd-" Izzy started but was cut off by Alec, "no, Izzy, he has good reasons, and I'm not going to blackmail him into marrying me, that's hardly a marriage I would want." Alec sighed and turned away from his sister to get a drink off the refreshment table they'd just come up to.

"Well I think you should talk to him about it if it's bothering you anyway," Izzy stated as she walked off. Alec smiled slightly to himself. She just always had to have the last word, didn't she?

Alec's smile dropped off again as he thought about what she had said. Should he tell Magnus it was bothering him? That would probably just lead to another argument about Magnus's immortality and Alec certainly didn't want that. He understood what Magnus meant: Alec would only be around for a fragment of his lifetime, it would be unfair to expect a life-long commitment from him. Even if Alec was ok with Magnus dating, loving, and getting re-married after he died, it was still different. You didn't move on from someone you'd married in quite the same way; they were still a part of you after they died. You were no longer single; you were a widower. You had not only lost a lover, but your family. But as tempting as it was to never bring it up again, Magnus always knew when Alec was upset and though he had managed to dodge the rest of the conversation the first time around by the timely arrival of the pizza, he would have a hard time tonight. Magnus was bound to notice he was a little off, and once Magnus decided he was going to get to the bottom of something he was more tenacious then a terrier.

Magnus arrived not much later, shocking everyone by bringing a somewhat bewildered Simon with him. Alec actually enjoyed the rest of the evening quite a bit, spending time with Magnus and his siblings and friends. He even appreciated seeing his Father, which surprised him a little. Or a lot.

On the way home Alec was playing with his Lightwood ring, thinking about what his Father had said about choosing the one you want to spend your life with. Magnus was it for him, he was sure of it, and he wanted a way of telling the world that, even if Magnus didn't want to get married.

Alec was snapped out of his thoughts as they entered the apartment by Magnus bumping shoulders with him asking what was making him so contemplative. Alec looked up and studied his boyfriend's face. He wouldn't mind, would he?

"I was wondering… I mean, when a Shadowhunter finds the one they want to spend the rest of their life with they exchange family rings with them as a symbol of their love and commitment. I know it's usually seen as a kind of engagement ring, but it's not really, not technically anyway. I was wondering if you'd be willing to wear my ring- not as an engagement ring or anything of course, just as a way of showing that you're it for me, you're my life?" Alec hurried through the last part, nervous that Magnus would misunderstand and refuse him. Then again, he could easily understand perfectly and refuse him as well.

Alec wasn't sure what reaction he was expecting exactly from Magnus, but the brief disappointment that flitted across his face certainly wasn't part of it.

Magnus cocked his head to the side a little. "Are you suggesting that a warlock wears a Shadowhunter family ring? What on earth would the Clave think of that?" To anyone else it would have sounded like he didn't care at all, but Alec knew him better than that.

"I don't give a damn what the Clave thinks, you know that Magnus." Alec responded a little harshly. He was still so nervous and Magnus playing around with the idea instead of answering wasn't helping.

Magnus's face softened, "then I would be honoured to wear your ring Alexander Gideon Lightwood." He looked at Alec in adoration. He loved the boy so much, and he continued to surprise him daily. Magnus was not an easy person to surprise after everything that had happened in his nearly 400 years on earth, but Alexander Lightwood was someone he was completely blindsided by. Not only was there a Shadowhunter who wanted to spend his life with a warlock such as Magnus, but one who was also willing to give him a place in his family.

Alec beamed in happiness and relief as he slid the ring off his finger and handed it to Magnus. He wanted to put it on Magnus's finger himself, but didn't want to make it feel any more like an engagement. He was lucky Magnus was ok with this at all. He would take what he could get.

Once they were curled up in bed Magnus brushed some hair out of Alec's eyes and murmured to him, "what was bothering you earlier love? I noticed you were a bit off at the wedding today. It wasn't about asking me to wear your ring was it?"

Alec sighed. He had thought he had managed to escape this, but apparently not. And with their new policy of complete honestly and openness with each other, he couldn't really conceal what was going on if Magnus insisted.

"It's really not a big deal Magnus. Just something I'm being dumb about and have to get over, don't worry about it, I'm fine." Alec wished he was as good as Magnus or Jace at schooling his voice into neutrality.

"Darling, everything that bothers you is a big deal to me. I love you." Magnus kissed Alec's forehead and brushed his fingers along his cheeks. Alec's resolve broke; it would be worse if Magnus thought he was hiding something or if he found this out after hours of cajoling. Alec just hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

"I just… I just wish marriage was an option for us." Alec said in a quiet voice. "I understand why you don't get married, and I respect that and won't try to change it, and I don't love you any less for not being able to marry you, but I just wish I could have that, we could have that. I know it's selfish, please don't be too angry. I just want the world to know that you're mine and I'm yours, that's all. I want to be able to publically make that commitment to you as much as I want you to make it to me. I just want what other happy couples get. " Alec trailed off, bracing himself for Magnus's reaction.

Magnus inhaled sharply. Alec wanted to marry him? He had thought his insistence on his family ring not being an engagement ring earlier had meant otherwise.

"Alec darling," he started, rubbing soothing circles on the tense young man's side, "what makes you believe I don't want to marry you?"

Alec looked over at him in surprise which was increased by the vulnerable and slightly hurt look on his boyfriend's face. "You said you wouldn't want to marry someone you couldn't spend the rest of your life with Magnus. I'm mortal. I'll grow old and die. " Alec said it as matter-of-factly as he could, as if it didn't hurt.

Magnus was shaking his head, "no, I said I wouldn't want to marry someone I didn't _want_ to spend the rest of my life with, not necessarily someone I could. Yes, I've loved people in the past, but never enough to say that if it was possible without very dark magic, yes, I would certainly still want them around in 200 years or 400 years. There's never been someone who, even if I couldn't have them for that long, I'd want to be able to remember as my husband or wife after that much time; to still be a widower. I've had people I never want to forget, yes, but no one I've been sure I wanted to commit more than a human lifetime to. But you, my Alec, I love you in a way I've never loved anyone before. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, whether or not it is an option for us. You are my life. I've never seriously considered marrying anyone before, but I've been thinking about it for a while with you. I know we haven't been together for very long, but you're my future, I know that. "

Magnus paused, looking into Alec's eyes which were slowly filling with tears. "Do you really mean that?" he asked in a hesitant whisper.

Magnus shifted on the bed until he was kneeling on one knee. With a flick of his fingers the room filled with candlelight and rose petals and soft, romantic music floated through the air. With the sudden increase in light Alec could see Magnus's face more clearly and the love that was in his eyes was intense and overwhelming. It was the best thing Alec could imagine: being looked at like that by the man he loved more than life itself. Alec sat up a little and looked around to see what Magnus had all done to the bedroom. When his eyes once again met Magnus's, Magnus took one of his hands in his own. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?" And Magnus's eyes were filled with hope, and vulnerability, and just a touch of fear.

"For real?" Alec breathed, and as Magnus nodded he cried out, "yes, oh by the Angel yes!" and threw his arms around the love of his life, knocking him over as he kissed him eagerly.


End file.
